


Feathers

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, gore blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Series: Blips and Blurbs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Kudos: 2





	Feathers

He doesn’t trust his legs beneath him and grips the door frame for support. His eyes are sending delayed signals to his brain. His brain refuses to register anything, then allows small bits of information in at a time.

Feathers.

Her feathers.

Blood and feathers.

Those beautiful cream colored feathers are now starting to tarnish and darken before his eyes.

His eyes follow the trail, starting closest to him with the few feathers scattered on the floor to the clumps of now nut brown feathers stained with her blood - the piles getting thicker as he looks deeper into the room. 

He’s going to be sick. Then he finds her - sitting - waiting - her hands stained dark. She hadn’t had the strength to move so she had waited for him, there among the carnage. 

She plucked her wings - for him.

She is human now. 

He can barely manage the hoarse query. His mouth refuses to fully comply with his brain’s urge to speak. “What have you done?”


End file.
